to you who arent there anymore
by imajikohaku
Summary: based on hatsune miku's song 'dear'. kuroko tetsuna x kuroko tetsuya. now that kuroko tetsuya has gone.. tetsuna expresses her feelings in this fanfic..


**hi.. this is the 1st time i made a fanfic.. so it might be bad and my english is bad.. X( but please enjoy :) based on a song 'dear' by hatsune miku**

* * *

"fuh.. so cold.."

The winter season has come. Here I am. Sitting on a bench while Starring down at my surrounding covered by snow. The park.. is covered by snow.. pure snow on the night.

I sighed.. letting out a deep breath in the middle of this coldness.. and loneliness. I look around. There in front of me, a young couple is sharing one jacket together. How nice.. it must be feel warm.. sharing something with someone you love.. yeah, someone you love.. it must be nice..

"yuu-kun, gomene.. there's only one left.."  
"nani?"  
"here.. chocolate shake.."

I gasped at her statement and without realizing it, I starred at that couple.

"give me that.."

The boy took out a knife then cut the straw in two then give the shake back to her. With a smile he said.

"this way.. we can feel the sweetness together.."  
"yuu-kun.."

Then the couple gone while holding their hands and giving a bright smile. It must be nice.. sharing with someone you love.. someone..

_"tsuna-chan.."_

I turn my head quickly with a high hope. But no one.. was there.. but earlier.. isn't that his.. ah.. forget it..  
yappari.. I cant afterall.. inside my head I can still hear your kind voice calling my name.. making my heart.. had a goosebump.. you're there.. always there.. in front of me.. giving me that warm and soft smile.. that day when we were holding hand and laughing on our way home.. did you remember it? In my head.. that's still happening.. up until now.. forever..

Suddenly the sound of firework making me go back to my sense. I look at the sky. Beautiful firework. One of them is a light blue colored.. your color.. I.. want to see you.. I want to hear that warm voice of yours.. i.. really want them.. I'm scared.. this lonely night.. even though many people are here but to me.. there's only me in this place.. the me that is still hoping for you to come here and say my name.. with the voice that's no longer here.. the firework has stopped launch. But I still look up into the sky.. searching for you.. while keep on saying your name with so much pain sorrow..

"tsu-nii.."

I decide to walk on the park. I saw a little light. I stop and stare at the light and searching for its source. Oh.. it comes from my ring..a ring that binding us with a promise.. our last promise.. ne, are you still wearing it? You still remember the promise that we made that night,right?

I sit in the bench. Alone. Taking a deep breath. Vaguely, I heard a song.

**Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari  
warainagara te wo tsunaide  
Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni  
Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba [ima made arigatou] ga  
Zutto nariyamanainda**

I look down on the ground. I listen to this song intently. This song.. your favourite song from your favourite singer.. you ever try to sang this with your monotonous voice.. I giggled at that sweet memories.. again.. your face.. is dancing in my head.. I smiled bitterly.. while still listening to the song..

"Aitakute aitakute koe ni naranai koe de  
Kimi no namae wo yobitsuzukeru  
Kanashikute kurushikute  
Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara  
Yozora mieagete  
Kimi wo sagashiteru…"

I sing the part you try to sing.. are you listening just now? I know, i don't have a beautiful voice like your favourite singer and I also don't have a warm voice like you do.. but, You know.. This song, I sing it for you.. I want to send my feelings for you.. the feelings that i.. maybe haven't told you yet..

This feelings.. I want you to receive it..

The feelings that I wasn't able to convey..

I know its too late but.. let me say it.. and please.. I hope you're listening there..

"tsu-nii.. I'll never ever forget.. About how much I love you..No matter how much I change inside..The words I wanted to send you is.. I'll love you, forever.."

_"thank you for everything.."_

That last word that you said for me.. I cant still hear it.. is that your respond? Perhaps its your respond for now too.. hope so..

"it should be me.. that's saying it.. tsu-nii"


End file.
